An Unlikely Bond
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: (Jake & OC fanfic) Adam is the new guy who moves from England to Ohio, when his father gets a teaching job at McKinley High. Jake Puckerman is the school's bad boy and takes his anger out on the world. When Jake and Adam first meet, they instantly dislike each other. As time passes, they begin to understand each other and become more than friends. - READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm writing a fanfic for Glee and hopefully you guys will like it. When characters are singing, lyrics will appear like this - Name: ****_Lyrics_****.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Adam POV

Okay, I was dreading my first day at McKinley High. Simple as that. I missed living in London, but I wasn't going to admit that to Dad. Since his divorce with Mum last year, Dad had been struggling to pay the bills and moving was the best option. He got this new job at McKinley High as the new English teacher and that was why we ended up in Ohio. I had just finished unpacking and looked around my new bedroom, it looked just like my old room but I felt so out of place.

Although I resolved to hide the fact I didn't want to move to America, my older sister Kate (who is the definition of"Blonde Bimbo") made it clear she wanted to stay in London. Still after countless arguments with her, Dad didn't change his mind and he was determined for us to make a fresh start in the States.

I looked out the window and saw my reflection looking back at me, an average height seventeen year old guy, with short brown hair, a lean muscular build and bright green eyes.

"Adam!" Dad called "could you come here for a minute?"

I walked out the room and headed downstairs, finding Dad in the kitchen and was surprised to see he'd cooked dinner (that was always my job).

"Should I order pizza?" I asked jokingly, sitting at the dinning table.

Dad laughed, setting three plates of a roast dinner at the table and sitting down "I'm not that bad a cook, just remember where you got your cooking skills."

Yeah, Mum taught me (although I was not going to say that out loud).

Dad pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"Your class schedule," Dad explained as I quickly looked at my timetable for tomorrow, I sighed a little when I saw English Literature in the afternoon (aka Dad's class).

"You looking forward to your first day?" Dad asked and I gave a convincing false smile.

"Absolutely, I can't wait"

Before Dad could ask anymore questions, Kate walked in and glared at Dad and looked at her dinner in disgust.

"Why would you cook meat when you known I'm a vegetarian?"

Jake POV

Glee was getting so fucking annoying, everyone in here was so immature (except for one or two people) and we never sang any good songs anymore. I sat in the Choir Room, Kitty next to me and smirking like she was Queen Bee of the whole school. Sometimes I wonder why we got back together, yeah she was hot and unfortunately that meant she flirted with every guy she came into ten feet of. We have nothing in common and we're definitely not in love, this relationship was just convenient for us.

Mr Shue walked in, grinning at the whole class. Oh great, he's obviously has something stupid or embarrassing planned. Like Lady GaGa or Britney Spears

"This month's theme for Glee Club," Mr Shue announced "Broadway Musicals,"

Unique, Blaine and Marley all gasped with excitement, but I rolled my eyes at the ceiling. Shit, this month is going to be hell.

"What's the first musical we're working from?" Blaine asked, and Mr Shue's grin got wider.

"_Les Misérables_!"

Oh boy.

The girls gasped with excitement, but Sam and Brittney looked confused. I'm not surprised they never heard of that musical (even though it's been made into a movie).

"Jakey and I will find a duet to sing," Kitty cooed and I looked at her in exasperation.

I'm in a relationship that sucks, a group that I've lost any enthusiasm for and a school that is desperate to kick me out. Seriously, what is the point of all this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jake POV

The bell rang loudly, signally the end of Glee Practice and I was the first one to get to the door. I never thought I'd say this, but I was desperate to get to class.

"Jake, can I speak to you for a minute?" Mr Shue asked and I inwardly groaned. I seriously couldn't be asked with another lecture, but I turned and sat back down in a chair while everyone else walked out. Kitty didn't even glance in my direction, which I really couldn't care about whether she acknowledge my existence or not. What really upset me was seeing Marley and Ryder back together, they had gotten back together a few weeks ago and I hated seeing my friend going out with my ex-girlfriend (who I'd fallen for big time). But I was Jake Puckerman and Jake Puckerman doesn't show his feelings or that he's upset.

When the classroom was empty, Mr Shue sat next to me and gave me a concerned look. Oh boy, it was gonna be one of _those _talks.

"Is everything okay, Jake?" Mr Shue asked "I've noticed you haven't been as eager to participate in Glee like you used to."

I crossed my arms and frown at the floor, I seriously didn't want to have this conversation and at the same time I did.

"I'm just fed up of singing songs that I have no interest in and the other members of this class don't even like me."

"They do like you," Mr Shue persisted, but I cut across him.

"No one wants to hang out with me, I get bullied because I'm mixed race." I said firmly, looking Mr Shue with a fierce look "I'm too black to hang out with the white kids and yet I'm too white to be mates with the black kids, I don't belong in this shit hole of a school!"

For months since I'd been here, people have criticised me because of my parents and I hated it. My Mom (who is African-American) had a one night stand with Noah Puckerman's dad (a white guy and a complete waste of space!) and nine months later, I was born. My mom also got shit because people see her as a cheap tramp and she wasn't, she was the best parent anyone could ask for.

"Look, Jake." Mr Shue said gently "you shouldn't be made to feel ashamed of who you are, especially because of other people's narrow mindedness."

"I'm not ashamed!" I snapped and got to my feet, turning back and glaring at my teacher "it's other people that have a problem with me, I know who I am and I'm not going to change for no one. But you know as well as I do, people look at you and judge you before they know you."

Mr Shue open his mouth to say something, but I'd had enough of his counselling. I turned and marched out the classroom, slamming the door behind me and stormed down the deserted corridor. I tried to work off my anger, but I also fought with my sadness and was regretting ever opening my mouth, because Puck's bad-ass little half-brother doesn't admit his feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Adam POV

My first day at McKinley was okay, but I had quickly become the social outcast and everyone avoided me or ignored me. Although, I really wasn't that bothered by that and quite liked being left alone to do my schoolwork in peace.

In English, I sat at the back of the class and kept to writing my notes in silence. We had just been given an assignment to read and review a certain book with a partner, but unfortunately our partners would be picked at random at the end of the lesson.

Dad hadn't drawn attention to the fact I was his son and taught the lesson like any other teacher and didn't give any special treatment (I never would have stood for being made the teacher's favourite because we're related and he wouldn't either, so we made a great team). I knew Dad would be cool, but the student body would give me hell as soon as they find out my father was their new teacher and that was what I was really dreading about a new school. I was an avid reader and I worked really hard to get the best grade possible in every lesson, but no one wanted to get to know the over achiever and be his friend. Stereotypical really, the story of my life.

The door to the classroom burst open and another student ran in, wearing a hood that covered his face. He skidded to a halt at the teacher's desk and was gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr Jenson" the guy gasped, reading the name signed on the blackboard and looking apologetically at Dad. He didn't look impressed and looked the guy up and down.

"Jake Puckerman, your reputation seems to be accurate at this school," Dad said bitterly "And take off that stupid hood in my classroom.

Jake kissed his teeth angrily and lowered his hood, causing the girls to all stare at him with googly eyes and a couple even sighed longingly. That was so pathetic, most people look at someone and immediately judge them, so these girls "feelings" for this guy were mainly driven by teenage hormones and not for who he was (shit, I sound like my granddad). Jake Puckerman was good-looking though, a black guy that was definitely mixed race by the slight lightness of his brown skin. He looked the same age as me and we were roughly the same height and build, but his attitude and his obvious lack of respect said that he definitely wasn't someone I'd be mates with.

"Whatever, man." Jake muttered, moving to sit next to a blonde cheerio that had one of those constant smirks of someone you would obviously hate.

"Actually Jacob, could you come back here a moment?" Dad asked and Jake glared at him, but reluctantly walked back to the teacher's desk.

"It's just Jake." Jake said firmly.

"My mistake," Dad said casually, but he didn't look really bothered. "If you had been here earlier, you would know that I have set the whole class an assignment to review a well known novel in pairs."

Dad handed him a box filled with small pieces of paper in it, they obviously had everybody's name on them individually and Jake was going to be made to pick one.

"Pick a name and that person will be your partner for this assignment" Dad said and Jake put his hand deep in the box, pulling out a tightly folded piece of paper. I suddenly thought this whole picking-a-partner-for-the-assignment thing felt a lot like the Reaping scene in _the Hunger Games _film (and book). If someone really stupid or horrible picked me, I doubted Katniss would burst into the classroom screaming "I volunteer!"

Jake opened the paper and read out the name:

"_Adam Jenson_"

Everyone looked at me and I suddenly wanted to sink into the floor, they hadn't even spoken to me and yet somehow they knew who I was. The blonde bitch seemed to have figured out I was Mr Jenson's son and smirked. She turned innocent eyes on the teacher and raised her hand.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked with false sweetness "are you and Adam related?"

She obviously knew, but she had to draw attention to it. For fuck's sake!

"Yes, Kitty." Dad said sternly "But that is completely irreverent and I teach my students equally regardless."

"Of course." Kitty said innocently, but she smirked at me and I met her gaze with a determined glare. She tossed her blonde hair, slapping the girl next to her across the face and looked at Jake with flirtatious eyes.

"Can you go and sit next to your new partner, Jake?" Dad asked and Jake walked over to my table, but everyone kept staring at me like I was an alien.

I moved my rucksack off the chair next to me and placed it at my feet, as Jake sat down silently and gave a little nod in my direction.

He sat casually back in his chair, not taking notes and looking bored.

I was really going to fail this assignment, of all the people to be stuck with it had to be Jake Puckerman.

Jake POV

I wasn't particularly bothered about the English assignment, but Mom would kill me if I got held back and didn't graduate next year. So if the British new kid was my best chance at getting through junior year, so be it.

Kitty leaned casually on s locker in the corridor and pulled me to her as I passed, crushing her lips against mine and kissing me passively. I hated that she only had these make-out sessions to make a statement, but hey I'm a dude and I have needs. Kitty pulled away and wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling cheekily.

"I've got the house to myself tonight, do you wanna come over?" she asked silkily "my parents won't be home for hours…"

"I can't. I've got my half-brother visiting and seriously need to catch up on homework."

Alright, I know I'm turning down some serious action tonight, but I just found myself making more and more excuses to stay away from Kitty. We weren't working, but I didn't have the nerve to end it.

Kitty looked like she was going to protest, but a cough from behind me made us look round to see Adam standing there and he looked seriously annoyed..

"Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing to the locker we were standing in front of "you're blocking my locker."

"Sorry." I muttered, moving away and letting him open his locker. Kitty glared at Adam, but thankfully she kept quiet.

"I got to go, Jakey." Kitty cooed and gave me a kiss that nearly deprived me of oxygen "I'll see you later!"

I watched her walk away, the girl may be a bitch but she was very nice to look at.

I turned to Adam, thinking that it would be best just to get this assignment over with as soon as possible.

"So, what do you want to do for this assignment?" I asked and Adam turned to look at me, looking surprised that I was the first one to bring up the conversation.

"I don't know," Adam said "I think we should probably come up with a few ideas for books we could use and then decide."

"Sounds good to me, where should we meet?"

"Tomorrow, in the library after school?" Adam suggested and I nodded, hopefully it would help my grades if I had the smart kid doing the work.

As if reading my mind, Adam frowned at me.

"You know this is a joint assignment?" Adam asked firmly "We both have to work at this together, not just one of us."

"I know." I snapped, feeling slightly awkward that this guy wasn't intimidated by my Puckerman reputation and expected me to pull my weight.

Adam took his jacket out of his locker and pulled it on, slamming the door shut and turning to me.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, man."

Adam looked over my shoulder and pointed to someone behind me, a small smile on his face. "Oh and that girl has been staring at you for the last ten minutes, just saying."

He turned and left just as I looked round to see Marley hastily looking away from me and stuffing her books in her bags. Her face was bright red, but I felt suddenly very smug.

Maybe the Puckerman rep didn't always intimidate people, but it certainly worked on charming the ladies,


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Adam POV

I went to the library at 1pm on Friday afternoon and sat at a table at the very back of the library, waiting for Jake. I had spent the most of night writing up ideas to use for our assignment, but I seriously doubted that Jake had even considered what to do for our assignment.

At half past, Jake strolled in, looking around and I looked up from my phone as he sat down. I looked at the rather bored expression on his face, he obviously had the same amount of desire as I did.

"Alright, so what are we doing?" Jake asked.

I pulled out my notes, noticing the small smirk on his face and rolls his eyes slightly.

"What?" I asked, feeling defensive and he gave a small laugh.

"Someone's taking this seriously," Jake chuckled "how many books are on that list? Two-hundred?"

I ignored that comment. There was no point reacting to his comment, he was only trying to irritate me.

"What do you think of doing an assignment on _Wuthering Heights_?" I asked, reading my first title and looking at Jake.

"No," Jake shook his head "that's an obvious choice and I'm guessing you've already read it."

"What makes you think I've read it?" I asked, even though I actually had.

Jake looked at me with a grin, his arm slung around the back of his chair.

"I can tell, you've read it and it was something you read in your own time." Jake said casually with that annoying smirk "go on, tell me. Have you read that book before?"

"Yeah, I might have done." I said, getting seriously pissed off that he was analysing me like a councillor, but Jake just grinned and laughed.

"You're so easy to wined up!" Jake laughed "I'm only joking, man. Relax yourself."

Jake calmed down, looking more relaxed now and less I'm-a-bad-ass. I

"Okay, have you got any ideas?" I asked.

"_Of Mice & Men _by John Steinbeck," Jake said easily and I looked at him in surprise, that was a really good choice "have you read that?"

"No, have you?"

"Does reading a summary of the book on the internet count?" Jake asked hopefully, making me laugh.

"Nah, I don't think it does."

Jake shrugged, but was still grinning.

"Fair enough," Jake said, then gave a cocky grin "I'll go find us some copies to read and you can write my notes, yeah?"

"In your dreams, mate" I laughed as Jake stood, heading towards the fiction isle and thinking that maybe my first opinion of Jake wasn't absolutely right, he seemed like a cool guy.

Jake POV

For a white guy, Adam was actually alright and wasn't stuck up like I thought he was. Being the English teacher's kid, I thought he was all about books and school, but I couldn't have been more wrong. We spent more time chatting about our lives, interests and hobbies than getting on with our assignment. Adam was actually quite athletic and he told me that when he lived in London, he played for a youth basketball team, but when I suggested he should join the school basketball team he seemed uninterested.

"I haven't played in a while," Adam shrugged "I'm a little out of shape."

"I'll get you a try-out and practice with you for it," I said grinning "you've got good muscle definition and we need a bit of fresh blood on the team, all the other dudes look like they could be knocked over by a baby finger they're that skinny."

Adam laughed and gave a small nod.

"Alright, I'll think about it,"

"Awesome," I beamed, but seeing the clock my smile faltered "oh shit! I'm late!

I stood up and shoved my notes and papers into my bag with my new book, I'd have to start working on it this weekend.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked and I gave an apologetic look.

"Yeah, sound" I said, slinging my rucksack over my shoulder "I just got to get to Glee Practice, if I'm late again I'm in shit."

"You're in the Glee Club?" Adam said and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I am." I said with a confident grin "I'm not just a pretty face with a fit body, but I've also got an awesome voice. I'm a man of many skills."

Adam looked like he was going to come out with a sarcastic comment, but I seriously needed to go. Grabbing his pen and a piece of paper, I wrote my phone number down on it quickly.

"That's my number," I explained "if you want to come round my place next week to work on this assignment, that'll be cool."

"Yeah, okay" Adam said, standing up and pulling on his hoodie "I'll see you later."

I arrived at Glee Club just in time, after having sprinted halfway accoss the school (I seem to be running around a lot lately).

Kitty gave me an evil glare as I sat next to her, her arms crossed and that queen bitch look on her face told me I was in deep shit.

"Why haven't you called me?" she snapped and I frowned in confusion.

"I saw you yesterday," I said slowly, trying to read her expression "what's your problem?"

"My problem is, you never want to spend any time with me!" Kitty hissed and I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

It is true though, I don't want to spend time with Kitty and that's because she annoys the fuck out of me. If only I was man enough to end it, I wouldn't have to deal with her shit. Marley and Ryder walked in just then, Ryder was kissing Marley's neck and I had the sudden urge to leap to my feet and beat the crap out of my ex-best friend for stabbing me in the back by stealing my girl. As the rest of the class filed in, my thoughts went to Adam. I really enjoyed our study session in the library, even though we only talked and didn't study. I liked talking to someone who didn't judge me because of my surname or my skin colour, he was really cool. He was a laugh as well and he seemed like a really decent guy.

Mr Shue walked, in holding an audition sheet and looking worried.

"If any of you knows anyone who wants to join, get them to come to the audition in two weeks time," Mr Shue said seriously "because there are ten of you, we need two more students to join and if we don't have twelve in two weeks, we won't be able to compete for sectionals."

Everyone else looked seriously worried and I couldn't blame them, everyone knew Glee was at the bottom of the high school food chain and we were basically screwed.

As I watched Blaine, Tina, Unique, Ryder and Marley perform _One Day More_, I had a sudden thought that made me grin. This club needed more singers and especially some good singers, so what if I could convince Adam to audition. That will get us one more step closer to sectionals if he joined.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading and make sure you leave a review, I've debated whether to continue with this story and it would be great to know what you guys think of the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jake POV

I walked to Adam's place, wondering how the fuck I was going to ask him to join the club that was considered social suicide. The air was filled with a certain chill and I was seriously glad that I had worn my leather jacket for warmth. Adam and I have been texting for the last couple of weeks and hanging out at school, but today he asked me if I wanted to hang out round his place to work on our _Of Mice and Men_ assignment.

I weren't expecting Mr Jensen to roll out the red carpet when he saw me, but Adam was officially a mate of mine and I was going to try and make an effort with his family (even though his dad hated my guts).

I knocked at the door of a seriously nice looking house (man, these white people must be LOADED!) and waited for an answer. If God actually gave a crap about me, he would have let Adam answer the door… but life doesn't work that way so it had to be…

"Oh, Jacob Puckerman."

Yeah, the English teacher from hell that can't even get my name right. Mr Jensen looked at me with disapproving eyes, looking half tempted to slam the door in my face and I glared at him but kept my voice calm.

"Is Adam here?" I asked coolly and Mr Jensen frowned at the mention of his son's name.

"Adam!" he called over his shoulder, reluctantly stepping aside to let me in.

I walked into the smartly furnished hallway, grinning when I saw Adam walking down the stairs.

"Hey," Adam grinned, meeting me at the door and ignoring his father's disapproving glare "you found the place all right, then?"

"Can hardly miss it." I chuckled.

Adam gestured upstairs.

"Come on, we can start the assignment in my room, it's quieter upstairs."

I followed Adam upstairs, noticing that Mr Jensen was frowning at us as if half tempted to call us back. Did he really not trust Adam to be alone with me? What did he think I'd do? Get him high? Beat him up? Rape him?

He probably even thought I'd do all three, that's how little he thinks of me. Just because my half brother beat people up and got girls pregnant, it didn't mean I would do the same. In fact, the only person who didn't look at me like I was a piece of crap was Adam (even Marley was wary around me because of my reputation and Kitty only wanted to go out with me _because _of my reputation).

Adam's room was exactly like I imagined it: shelves lined with books and sports trophies, but it just looked like a typical guy's room.

I threw myself on the bed, resting my hands behind my head and smirked at Adam.

"So," I said casually as he sat on the bed next to me, picking up his book from the bedside table "you read the book yet?"

"Twice," he said simply and I noticed that his bookmark nearly at the end of the novel "I'm just re-reading it one last time."

Holy shit, this dude is smart!

But he wasn't just smart, he was actually good looking and his arms and torso had good definition. His hair was a dark brown, but cut short, which made him look tough, but those seriously green eyes were what made me stare at his face… I hadn't actually seen eyes that green before and his lips were just-

"Jake?"

I snapped out of it, mentally shaking myself and trying to calm the fuck down. I breathed a shaky sigh and became suddenly aware that I was sitting closer to Adam, which hadn't bothered me a few seconds ago but now I was just all too aware of it .

"What?" I asked, moving slightly away from Adam to put some distance between us.

"How much of this have you read, because we need… hey, what's wrong?" Adam went from being casual to looking at me with concern. I tried to not look at him as I nodded, feeling more uncomfortable.

What the hell was wrong with me? I'm not gay, I was far from it and a known ladies man. So why was I feeling attracted to a guy?

I tried to reason with myself, I haven't had sex with Kitty in months because I was still hung up on Marley and I was just tired from all the basketball practice.

But somewhere deep inside me, I knew that was a pathetic lie.

"I'm fine, can we just get this work finished?" I snapped angrily and got off the bed and sat at the desk "I just want to get this fucking over with!"

Adam looked confused, then he just shrugged and frowned at his open book.

"Whatever, just let me finish this chapter, then we'll start writing notes on the first few chapters."

Adam was clearly annoyed, but unlike me he was good at hiding his true emotions. I regretted being harsh towards him, because now he was pissed off with me and I couldn't even tell him why I was frustrated.

What should have been a cool time between friends, was now a very silent and awkward few hours. I tried to apologise to Adam a few times, but the words refused to come out so I continued to write feeling frustrated. Out of the corner of my eye, I secretly admired the look of concentration on his face as he wrote in his notebook which made him look cute.

Ugh! I had to stop thinking like this, Adam was a guy and I'm straight, I was just tired or stressed out.

As the digital clock on the bedside table got to 23:35, my eyes were struggling to stay open and I stifled a yawn.

"I got to start heading home, it's getting late" I said, stretching and turning to see Adam had fallen asleep and was slumped against his pillow, his book lying on his chest and snoring lightly.

I smiled at Adam, deciding that I should just let him sleep. I silently left the room and headed downstairs, managing to walk past the living room without running into Mr Jensen or his blonde daughter and left the house.

Once I was back home, I lay awake in bed with too many thoughts running through my mind and all of them involved Adam. I still felt bad for not saying sorry to Adam and I had completely forgotten to mention the Glee audition this Friday.

Fuck it, I should just do both while I had the nerve.

Getting out of bed, I grabbed my jeans from the floor and pulled my phone from the pocket. I then carelessly threw my jeans back where I left them and sat back on the bed, quickly writing a text.

_Me: Sorry for being an asshole earlier, I was being out of order and it had nothing to do with you. Look, there are going to be Glee auditions at the end of the week and I think you should try out, it would mean a lot if I had my buddy there : )_

I searched through my address book and found Adam's number, then before I could chicken out I quickly hit 'SEND'.

I heaved a deep sigh and threw myself back on the bed with a groan and covered my eyes with my forearm.

No one has had this effect on me before and it was really starting to freak me out.

* * *

**Author's Note: To everyone who has been following this story, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages and I'll try and continue updating this story as well as my others.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review of what you think of this chapter and how you think the story is progressing.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey anyone who still follows this lol, I've decided to get back to this story and hopefully it will start to get more feedback. Also, I've decided to add some more OCs that will be joining the Glee Club.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, it's always great to get feedback on my writing and characterisation :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Jake POV

I sat in the auditorium with the rest of the Glee Club and Mr Shue, waiting to judge the students that were about to audition. I sat with Artie and Sam, keeping my distance from Kitty and avoiding eye contact with her. God, she was seriously getting clingy now and I just couldn't be asked with her today.

I was looking forward to this audition, because I knew who was coming up next.

After watching Jessica Nelson ruin a Mariah song, Erik Brooke destroy an awesome Ed Sheeran song and Sofia Fuck-knows-what-her-last-name-is high pitched version of a Kelly Clarkson hit… Adam was next.

I wasn't sure Adam would come to the open audition, especially since we haven't talked that much and that's why I did a double take when I saw his name on the sign up sheet.

I've realised how stupid I was being before and Adam was a decent guy, maybe one of the few guys at this school I actually wanted to be a friend. I put my attraction to him down to not being able to get any action, which also reminded me I had to hook up with any girl fast.

Mr Shue went through his notes and then turned to the stage, calling loudly:

"Next!"

Adam walked onto the stage, looking fucking terrified and I mentally crossed my fingers that he was a good singer.

"Hey, I'm Adam Jensen," Adam said nervously into the microphone "and I'll be singing _Barely Breathing _by Duncan Sheik."

"Oh my gosh!" Tina whispered in a hushed voice and I glanced at her to see her staring at Adam with wide eyes "He's so cute and he's British, that's extra hotness!"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, forcing my snigger to become a very convincing cough and turned my attention back to Adam.

"Okay, Adam… when ever you're ready" Mr Shue said encouragingly.

Adam nodded, taking a deep breath and he glanced in my direction. I gave a reassuring smile and winked and I couldn't help the feeling of delight when he grinned back at me, but I didn't read too much into my satisfaction about a smile and focused on the performance as the music started.

**Adam: I know what you're doing, I see it all too clear. I only taste the saline. When I kiss away your tears... You really had me going, Wishing on a star. The black holes that surround you, Are heavier by far...**

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I realised that Adam wasn't just a good singer, he was fucking brilliant! His voice was so soulful and it had an edge to it that would put him in a category with me, Blaine and Ryder. I looked at Mr Shue to see him beaming and all the others had similar looks on their faces, except Kitty who glared at Adam in annoyance.

"Damn, he's sexy!" Unique whispered with a smirk, checking out Adam and Tina nodded in agreement with her mouth slightly open in shock.

"No, he's not" Sam snapped bitterly and I chuckled, he definitely didn't like girls checking out a guy that wasn't him.

"Yes he is!" Blaine said with a sly smile, watching Adam and I had the sudden urge to leap off my chair and punch him. I could see what he was doing, his boyfriend Kurt dumped his ass and was now seeing someone in New York (who just happened to be called Adam and was British as well, was I the only one who thought that was creepy?) and now he wanted to use my buddy as a rebound… like fuck he will!

I glared angrily at Blaine, my hands curled into fists and hated the way he looked at Adam with that arrogant smirk. Since Kurt broke up with Blaine, Blaine had gone from self-pitying to a rebound player and now it looks like he had his eyes set on Adam.

I wasn't jealous, but I was definitely going to look out for my friend and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. I closed my eyes, letting Adam's singing calm me and I looked up to see him finishing the song and bowing his head awkwardly with a small grin.

I was the first one to my feet, clapping and cheered Adam with a huge grin on my face. I gave Adam the thumbs up and was glad when Mr Shue gave his approval and said he'd be in touch soon. Which meant he was definitely in the group. I got out of my chair and hurried out of the hall, wanting to give Adam my congratulations.

I met Adam in the corridor at his locker and patted him on the back, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Well done, buddy!" I said cheerfully "you were awesome!"

"Cheers," Adam said, pulling away from my arm and turning to face me with a grin "thanks for the text."

I shrugged, I knew he was talking about my apology but I knew I needed to man up and say it to his face.

"Look, I'm sorry I was being a dick last week," I said sincerely, shoving my hands awkwardly into my pockets "I was just pissed off and it had nothing to do with you, I swear"

"I didn't lose any sleep over your bad attitude," Adam chuckled and pulled his rucksack onto his shoulder and the he added in a joking voice "but you were clearly trying to tug at my heartstrings by saying that you wanted a mate to hang out with, you obviously can't live without me."

"Piss off!" I laughed, punching Adam playfully on the shoulder and he chuckled, shaking his head.

I was starting to really like hearing Adam's laugh and it was so comfortable being in his company, he was great… in so many ways.

"Hey, do you want to go to BreadStickz for lunch?" Adam asked and my smile faltered, wishing I could give a different answer.

"I'm hanging out with my girlfriend Kitty, so I can't" I mumbled and then gave a hopefully smile "maybe next time?"

"Yeah, sure… no worries" Adam shrugged and gave a genuine smile, before shaking my hand street style and leaving.

At Kitty's house, we went straight to her bedroom and got down to business with no messing around. I tried to ignore the fact that there was no intimacy, no passion and no romantic… it was just about a release with a random kiss here and there, but our sex life felt more like a routine and it was over within minutes. We got dressed, neither of us speaking and headed back outside and into my truck, but I couldn't ignore the emptiness in my stomach… this relationship really meant nothing.

Once we were driving back to school, I turned to Kitty and finally told her what I should have weeks ago… this relationship wasn't working and we should end it.

Adam POV

I entered Mr Shue's office the following week and was surprised to see three other students sitting opposite his desk. One was a tall black girl who was really pretty and had a short pixie haircut, the other girl was a shorter red-haired girl with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail and the last was an Indian guy with an athlete's build.

Mr Shue grinned when he saw me and motioned for me to walk into the room and I stood next to the black girl's chair.

"Okay, everyone is here," Mr Shue said brightly, looking very excited and introduced each person, starting with the girl I was standing next to "Okay Adam, this is Amanda, Bella and Ethan… guys this is Adam"

"Hey!" Amanda grinned brightly and I gave a small smile in return, feeling slightly relieved that I wasn't going to be the new person in Glee today.

Bella gave me a small wave with a shy smile and Ethan and I nodded to each other in greeting, but he gave a friendly smile as well. All of them looked around my age, possibly sixteen or seventeen.

These guys seemed really nice and I was glad that they seemed like genuinely cool people, who I'll probably get on with well.

"Nice to meet you," I said to all of them and turned back to Mr Shue, who beamed with pride.

"Right, lets go meet the group!" Mr Shue said cheerfully and we followed him into the corridor, heading towards the Choir Room.

Amanda hurried to walk beside me and grinned excitedly at me, her words suddenly bubbling out of her in a rush.

"OMG! I heard your audition," Amanda said happily "you were really good, like _really _good!"

"Thanks," I said, slightly amused by her excitable personality. Was she always this hyper?

Before she could say another, a tall woman with short blonde hair, wearing a red track suite and a frown on her face rounded the corner and stopped in front of Mr Shue. She looked at me and the other students with a look of contempt before turning to the teacher in front of us.

"Well, well Will," the blonde woman said, smirking at Will and crossing her arms over her chest "just when I thought we had heard the last of your little club of misfits, you surprise me again and give this school more reason to despise the Arts"

The woman looked a little familiar… have I seen her on TV?

"Sue, this seriously has to stop," Mr Shue said in exasperation and my mind clicked as I suddenly remembered who she was. Sue Sylvester from that News Channel where she has her own corner, I think it's actually called _Sue's Corner _(very creative title, hardly!).

"I will stop trying to destroy your little club when you stop using twelve bottles of hair product in your hair," Sue said in disgust "I can smell you from down the corridor and it makes me physically sick that your hair gel is polluting the air we breathe!"

Her attention finally went to us and she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"And you honestly think you'll win anymore trophies without your mini Broadway Star with this lot?" Sue asked in irritation, then putted at Amanda, Bella and Ethan with a sneer "Alicia Keys, Adele and Jay Sean rejects?"

"Excuse me?" Bella gasped, looking hurt and tearful and I glared at her. This woman had some serious attitude problems!

Sue noticed me for the first time, looking at me with a quizzical expression.

"Who are you?" she demanded and I raised my eyebrows in surprise before glaring at her.

"Adam, I'm new here" I said simply and she sniggered with a sly grin.

"Ah, we have the official male version of Hermione Granger," Sue said in a deride voice "I would have thought that a person from Her Majesty's country would have better sense than to join the Glee Club, but clearly Granger here has proved me wrong"

What?! Of all the British people or characters to compare me to it had to be a female character from the _Harry Potter _books? Don't get me wrong J.K. Rowling is one of my favourite authors, but I'm a bloke and it is an insult being compared to a girl.

Sue smirked at Will before turning to the rest of us.

"I'd suggest you get out of the Glee Club now," Sue said simply "because by the time I'm finished it'll be long gone."

She stormed past us and out of sight. The woman may be a rude bitch, but she sure as hell knew how to make her presence known. Mr Shue mumbled his apologies before leading us into a room filled with twelve other students sitting in a line of chairs at the other end of the room and Jake was amongst them. My nerves that had vanished before, had returned as I realised I would be singing in front of these people and I still wasn't confident with my singing voice. Jake beamed when he saw me and I felt more relaxed knowing that he was here and I grinned back.

"New Directions," Mr Shue announced proudly "meet our new recruits!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey readers, here's the next update!**

**I'd like to say thanks to randomklainer for the awesome review and I'm glad that people are still enjoying this story. Just to make it clear for anyone who is confused, Adam Jensen is my OC (I began writing this fanfic before Adam Crawford was brought into the show and he is not based on that character at all, my other OCs are Adam's family and new Glee members Bella, Ethan and Amanda)**

**Keep the reviews coming! It's great to hear what you guys think of my writing :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Adam POV

Family Night. This was something that hadn't happened since Mum moved out, so I was pretty surprised when I walked into the kitchen after school to find Dad cooking and saying dinner was nearly ready. I don't know what was more surprising: Dad cooking again or trying to bring back an old tradition that had been dead and buried for months.

"What's the occasion?" I asked warily and Dad simply shrugged, giving a small smile.

"Well, I just thought we could all have dinner together and you could have a break from cooking" Dad chuckled "I'm doing pizza, so I won't be killing any of you lot."

"Good to know," I laughed and when my phone started ringing, I pulled it out my hoodie and smiled when I saw the caller ID "I'll be right back."

I hurried upstairs, answering my phone as I got into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Hey, Puckerman" I grinned and Jake chuckled "what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to chat" Jake said casually and I couldn't help but grin the way his voice sounded so cheerful "you bailed after your first day in Glee, was it that bad?"

I sat on my bed and threw my legs up on the bed, leaning back on the pillows. I had actually enjoyed Glee today, everyone was really cool and I liked pretty much everyone in the group… except for Kitty, who was being a bigger bitch than usual. Ethan had instantly starting chatting to Ryder and Sam and Amanda was chatting to pretty much everyone, but Bella remained quiet and sat at the back of the class. The only thing I was slightly nervous about was the dance number in _Don't Stop Believing_, because I was a shit dancer and I will freely admit that.

"Nah, I had fun," I assured Jake "you seemed a bit distracted though, is something up?"

"It's nothing…" Jake muttered awkwardly and went quiet, but I waited patiently for him to speak and finally he said "Kitty and I broke up."

"Mate, I'm sorry," I said sincerely, not because of Kitty but because this was obviously hurting him "are you okay?"

"I'm cool, seriously it's not a big deal and it's kind of a relief" Jake admitted and I could hear a small smile in his voice "I need to be with someone I actually care about and likes me for me."

"Marley?" I guessed, I already knew that there was history there by Unique filling me in on the couples that were past and present and even though Marley was still with Ryder, she clearly liked Jake. Although it was nice to know that Jake wasn't a cute guy with a bad reputation and he actually had a sensitive side, that was important and I liked that in a guy.

Whoa! Don't even go there, Jake was straight and there was no way in hell that could happen. I had basically known I was gay since I was twelve and I had my first crush on a guy, but I never admitted it to anyone and kept to working out and playing sports rather than worrying about relationships. Truth be told, I never had been in a relationship and I think Kate had sort of figured out why that might be, but we never spoke about it... something I was very grateful for. I pushed those thoughts away and returned to the conversation with Jake, trying to sound casual.

"No, not Marley…" Jake began, but the sound of yelling came from downstairs and I could tell it was my Dad.

"DINNER!"

"Jake, I gotta go." I told Jake, planning to hang up but Jake cut in quickly.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

I considered it for a moment. It was Saturday and I had nothing really planned "Yeah, okay."

"Great, I'll pick you up at your place" Jake said and I could tell he was grinning "I'll see you later!"

Once I was downstairs and we were all seated around the living room on the sofa with only a slightly burnt piece of pizza, Dad began the usual routine of talking about my schoolwork and Kate's new job as a waitress in BreadStickz, I fell into a comfortable silence and was glad that Dad was trying to make an effort to keep us as a family unit.

Mum still hasn't called, not even sent a text since we've been out here and I knew that she wasn't planning on getting in contact with us anytime soon. She wasn't really that good when it came to being a parent and Dad was basically the father and mother, so it wasn't a surprise when they filed for divorce but I did kind of hope she'd stay in touch when we moved to America.

Clearly that wasn't going to be the case.

The next morning, I dragged myself out of bed well past 12:00AM and stepped into the shower, having a quick wash and almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"Door!" Kate called from her bedroom and I sighed in frustration, that girl was so lazy!

"I'm in the shower!" I yelled, washing the shampoo out of my hair "go answer it!"

"I'm doing my hair, I've got a date later and I need to be ready!" Kate snapped and I rolled my eyes, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. I quickly dried myself and wrapped the towel around my waist and heading downstairs.

Kate was so fucking vain! I think if this house was on fire, she wouldn't get out unless she had a full face of make-up on.

I jogged down the last few steps and into the hallway, opening the front door and seeing Jake standing on the doorstep.

Jake's eyes widened in surprise as he saw me standing there in nothing but a towel, with his mouth slightly open, which made me feel slightly self-conscious.

"Hey Jake," I said awkwardly, giving a small smile and he seemed to pull himself out of his daze "you okay?"

"Yeah, err… I'm good" Jake mumbled and he looked embarrassed as he glanced at his shoes "I just wasn't expecting you to be…"

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said, my face burning slightly red "I woke up late, so I'll just get dressed now."

"There's no hurry," Jake chuckled with a cocky grin, but when I looked at him with raised eyebrows he hastily added "I meant take your time."

Oh. That made much more sense, but at first it did sound like a flirtatious comment… I'm just being stupid.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked and Jake nodded, so I stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him "I'll just get dressed, be right back."

I hurried upstairs, keeping a firm grip on my towel to keep it securely around my waist and went into my room. Once I was dried, I pulled on a pair of boxers, jeans and a blue T-shirt then put my shoes and socks on.

I went back downstairs to find Jake in my living room, looking at one of my baby pictures and I groaned in embarrassment. I was a chubby baby and Dad never let me forget it.

"Don't look at that," I begged Jake as I tried to pull the picture away from him, but Jake sniggered and moved it away from me by holding it higher over his head "Jake, grow up!"

"What? You were cute," Jake smirked and put the picture back on the mantelpiece "I was one ugly black baby, but my Mom has pics EVERYWHERE"

"Really?" I asked with a sly grin as we left the house and headed to Jake's truck "well at least you're _okay _looking now"

Jake chuckled and playfully punched me in the arm, but didn't say anything else as we got into the truck and he started the engine.

Jake POV

Adam and I sat opposite each other at a table in the BreadSticks, ordering two coffees and a breakfast meal for Adam. The restaurant was less crowded in the afternoons and this was the one time of day that my Mom wasn't working. During the summer and weekends, I spend the majority of my time here to pass the time while my Mom works and the other half is spent doing my homework and having dance lessons that my mother struggles to pay for.

Adam went to pull out his wallet, but I shook my head and he looked at me in confusion.

"I'm paying, Jensen" I said simply as he tried to protest "breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you've technically missed it today."

"I'll pay for myself-" Adam began, but I shook my head and grinned at him. God, he was so persistent.

"I'm paying," I repeated again and it looked like he seemed to admit defeat which made me smirk triumphantly.

"Okay, you win" Adam sighed with a reluctant grin "but next time I'm paying."

My stomach jumped with excitement when he said "next time" and I couldn't help but grin, what the hell was wrong with me?

"So are you not a morning person?" I asked and grinned at Adam's embarrassed facial expression.

"Yeah, but not this morning" Adam said awkwardly "I couldn't even have a proper shower."

My mind instantly flashed back to where Adam had answered the front door wearing nothing but a towel, his defined biceps, chest and stomach still wet from the shower and his short dark brown hair pointing up in random directions. I'd be fucking lying if I said seeing Adam like that hadn't turned me on and just thinking about it now was a possible recipe for an awkward situation downstairs.

STOP!

I quickly turned my thoughts away from any sexual fantasies (there was something seriously wrong with me!), trying to look natural and get the conversation moving in a PG-13 direction.

"So how are you liking Ohio?" I asked, trying to look casual as our coffees arrived and I took an unnecessarily large gulp.

"It's okay," Adam said with a grin that I was starting to find really attractive.

"You not missing home?"

"Not so much now," Adam said and I had the strong feeling that the genuine smile he gave was directed at me, which made me almost swell with pride. This was the perfect opportunity to get to know Adam, so I asked a question that had been bugging me for days.

"What's the deal with your parents? Where's your Mom?" as soon as I asked this I wished I hadn't been so blunt, for all I know I could asked about something that was really painful like his mom had died or she's sick and I mentally kicked myself.

But Adam didn't seem bothered by it and answered honestly "My parents got divorced a year ago and my Mum stayed in England, but she doesn't really bother to stay in touch with me… her loss at the end of the day."

The sad look in Adam's eyes made me do something I never thought I would do and especially not to another guy, I reached over and took Adam's hand that was lying on the table and held it in mine, giving it a comforting squeeze.

He looked just as surprised as I felt, but I ignored what the other customers might think (fuck em!) and looked at Adam with a look of genuine understanding. I actually knew how crap a parent can make their kids feel, I'd had first hand experience of it with my dad and he was a world class jack-ass!

"It is her loss," I told Adam gently, my thumb tracing circles on his wrist "if she doesn't know how amazing you are, then that's her fault."

Adam gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks, Jake" Adam said softly "you're a good friend."

I beamed with happiness as I heard him call me that. Okay, my head might be all over the place with my teenage hormones but Adam saw me as a friend and that meant a lot. I was quite content to sit there with my hand wrapped over Adam's, but fate had other ideas.

"Hey Adam, Jake!"

Adam looked up in panic and automatically pulled his hand away from mine, which made me feel angry at whoever had interrupted us and I turned to glare angrily at… Blaine.

Blaine walked over and stood next to our table, grinning at Adam with what he thought was a charming grin but I thought it made him look like a twat.

"Am I intruding?" he asked glancing at the two of us.

"No," Adam said politely at the same time I snapped angrily "Yes!"

Blaine looked at me in slight surprise, but then turned his attention to Adam who was looking at me in confusion.

"Bella told me you weren't confident with your dancing and I was going to offer to be your dance teacher," Blaine said and I glared at him, knowing exactly what was going on through his head. He thought if he helped Adam with this dance number, he could use this lessons to get close to him and then make a move. Not being funny, but with the bow-tie and gelled back hair he was hardly very masculine at the moment.

Asshole!

"You interested?" he asked hopefully and I glanced at Adam, who looked apologetically at Blaine.

"I was actually going to ask Jake to help me," Adam said and I felt like jumping in the air and whooping "only if he wants to…"

"I'd be more than happy to," I cut in quickly and was beaming from ear to ear.

"You sure? Because I'm pretty crap at dancing" Adam said to me with a grin, both of us forgetting Blaine was there.

"Not when I'm finished with you." I told him confidently and then turned to look smugly at Blaine "I think we're good here, but thanks for the offer."

Unfortunately, this didn't bother Blaine in the slightest and he continued to talk to Adam as if I was invisible.

"Well, here's my number," Blaine said, writing it on a napkin and passing it to Adam "maybe we could run through some song choices for sectionals."

Blaine looked at me with an all-knowing-smirk that made me hate him even more as he turned and walked away, but I was certain of two things now:

My feelings for Adam may be becoming more than friendship and I was jealous of Blaine being romantically interested in him as well…

Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Adam POV

The rest of the weekend past by without anything eventful happening, but I couldn't stop thinking about Jake. The way he had been so sweet and understanding when I talked about my Mum, but when he had held my hand and looked at me with those caring brown eyes I felt completely secure with him and I felt like we could talk about anything. Until Blaine came over and ruined the moment (it was only a moment between friends, but it was still a moment). I hadn't called Blaine to talk about Sectionals, I wasn't really planning to either.

Blaine was an okay guy, but he wasn't my type and it was annoying that he kept trying to flirt with me. It seemed like he was too into his appearance and I was a substance over style kind of bloke and I'm attracted to guys who were also like that.

Like Jake, he's really deep and caring… definitely nice to look at too.

But he's my friend and he's straight, I'm not going to risk losing a decent mate over a stupid crush.

I walked through the school entrance as my phone chimed to let me know I had a text, I opened it and grinned at the message.

_Jake: Morning sunshine ;)_

I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote my reply:

_Me: Sunshine? We've got nicknames now? Seriously you're taking the phrase bromance to a new level lol_

I only had to wait a moment for his reply.

_Jake: Don't flatter yourself, Adam =D We still on for your dance before lunch, it's a free period?_

My mood fell slightly. According to all the other Glee members, Jake was a brilliant dancer and I could tell I was going to make an absolutely idiot of myself.

_Me: Yeah… but I am really shit at dancing, so I'm just giving you another warning : /_

_Jake: Trust me, buddy… I bet you got some slick moves lol_

_Me: You might be disappointed, see you later :P_

I sighed with frustration, fighting the reluctant grin on my lips as I stopped in front of my locker and pulled out my books for the first lesson of the day Maths… or Math as it's called in America. So. I was definitely going to be having dance lessons with Jake later today and it was too late to back out now, but a part of me was looking forward to it.

"Adam!" Amanda screamed excitedly, rushing to me and practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"That's my name," I said casually as we walked to our first class "why are you so happy?"

"Ryder asked me out!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa!

I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled Amanda to a halt, looking at her in shock. Ryder Lynn? As if Ryder who is going out with Marley, the ex-girlfriend of my friend Jake? God, even saying it in my head is making me confused.

"Come again?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and frowning at the excitable Amanda.

"Ryder wants to take me on a date!" Amanda squealed happily. Was she seriously hearing herself right now?

"This is the same Ryder who was in a serious relationship with Marley a week ago?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, but still she didn't seem fazed.

"They broke up last night!" Amanda explained happily, doing a little victory dance and I wanted to shake her for being so shallow "Marley apparently wants to get back with Jake, so Ryder dumped her and now he wants to take me out. I knew joining Glee would bring me some hunks falling at my feet!"

Who see you as second best and are only seeing you as a rebound, I had never met someone who was as self-centred as Amanda and I was starting to like her less and less. I tuned out to the rest of her Ryder blabbering and walked to my classroom and focused on my work. How could Marley just drop Ryder like that and expect Jake to come running into her arms? I hoped Jake wasn't planning on getting back with her, I didn't want him to get hurt

The day flew by and before I knew it I had changed into jogging bottoms instead of wearing my jeans and was walking into the dance studio for my free period. Jake was already in there, dancing to an upbeat RnB track.

Jake's dancing was truly incredible, he felt the music and moved gracefully with it while keeping up with the beat in perfect timing. His body was sleek with sweat and he was also wearing jogging bottoms, but the white tank top he was wearing made his muscles stand out a lot and it was difficult not to be impressed by his physique.

Okay… I may need a cold shower after this lesson.

Jake noticed me standing in the doorway in the mirror's reflection and his face broke into a grin, then he turned to face me.

"Hey man, you ready?" Jake asked with a huge smile.

As ready as I'll ever be…

After doing several different stretches and warm ups I felt more relaxed, Jake started the track and this was where the humiliation started. Jake made the dance moves seem effortless and easy, but as soon as I tried it was a completely different story and I either ended up tripping over my own feet or falling over.

"I can't do this." I muttered with embarrassment as I allowed Jake to pull me to my feet after falling on my butt for the fifth time "if I can't get this right now, I'm gonna be screwed if we go to Nationals."

"Nah, you're actually not that bad," Jake assured me and I scoffed at that "no, I'm serious. You're only problem is that your hips are not lose enough, you need to relax. Come here."

He turned me to face the mirror and stood behind me, placing his hands gently on my waist and I felt myself getting red in the face. This was getting a little too intimate, but Jake's strong hands on my waist was a reassuring presence..

Jake looked at me through the mirror in front of us, his brown eyes looking at me with uncertainty.

"Is this okay?" he asked softly and I nodded, it was more than okay.

Jake began the steps for the beginning of the routine, guiding me this time and I tried to focus on the music and not what Jake's presence was doing to me physically or emotionally. Slowly, I began to remember the steps and I started to feel more confident with the dance moves. Jake's hands stand on my waist with a gently grip that made my skin tingle at his touch, his face set in deep concentration as he moved us in time with the music.

After half an hour, I had the first half of the dance routine nailed and I could even do it without Jake's assistance. That was something I was seriously proud of!

"Excellent!" Jake beamed as I finished dancing to the first half of the song and I turned to grin at him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug, his breath warm on my neck and I tried to control my breathing. His arms were so strong and I felt like I could stay in his embrace forever, giving me that easy smile that I was starting to love.

I pulled out of his hug, but he kept his arm around my shoulders and grinned at me.

"I only learned the first half of the song," I tried to protest, but Jake shook his head.

"A first half that you kicked ass at!" Jake chuckled and we began heading towards the boys locker room. I was glad I bought a spare change of clothes, I was sweating like a pig and I stunk.

The water was a cool relief on my skin as I washed myself, but made sure I kept my eyes away from Jake as he was beside me and just wanted to finish washing as soon as possible.

Once I finished showering, I stepped out of the shower (with a towel wrapped securely around my waist) and headed towards my locker, but Jake's was right beside mine and I saw him pulling up his red boxer briefs.

Oh my days.

"Shit, sorry!" I mumbled awkwardly and quickly turned around, but Jake chuckled and sounded more amused than embarrassed.

"Dude, I'm decent" Jake assured me and I turned to see him still standing in his boxer briefs with a small grin on his face.

I breathed a shaky laugh as I began pulling on my boxers and jeans, casting small glances at Jake's beautifully dark skinned muscles and handsome face with those gorgeous brown eyes.

Ugh! This wasn't good.

If it was just physical my attraction towards Jake maybe I could get over it, but I was liking him more and more as a person with his easy going and kind-hearted personality… that's much more difficult to ignore.

I turned to Jake as I was pulling on my T-shirt just as he was doing up his jeans and I tried not to stare at his bare chest.

"Thanks for today," I said with a small smile as I sat on the bench and pulled on my socks and shoes.

"No problem," Jake grinned as he finally pulled on his T-shirt and sat next to me, pulling on his socks "I knew you had some sleek moves, white boy"

I rolled my eyes at him and playfully punched him in the shoulder, but then something from earlier came back to me and I decided it should be best to ask.

"Jake?" I said cautiously and Jake looked up at me with that kind smile. God, I hope I'm not stirring if I ask this.

"Yeah?"

"You know Marley broke up with Ryder?" I said slowly and Jake looked at me in confusion, nodding his answer.

"Yeah, I know." Jake said and still looked confused.

Just ask him!

"Apparently she wants to get back with you." I said and Jake's face broke into a grin as he shook his head, giving a small laugh.

"Her loss, I told you I'm not into her and I can't be going down that road again." Jake said and relief washed over me, but I convinced myself it was just a friend showing concern.

"Good," I said with a grin and Jake raised an eyebrow in confusion "I mean I was just looking out for my mate, I don't want you getting hurt.

Jake beamed at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a one armed hug that lasted a little too long.

"Thanks for caring, man" Jake said softly as he pulled away from me and we both stood up, grabbed our rucksacks and headed to the door "I'm glad I've got you to have my back."

"What are mates for?" I asked him with a grin as we walked into the corridor and headed to the cafeteria.

After all, that's all we'll ever be and it's better than nothing.

I just need to get over this stupid crush and we'll be cool, easier said than done.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading and make sure you leave a review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jake POV

I followed Adam into the canteen and towards the food isle, where I picked up a tray and started piling food on a plate. Adam turned to me as he grabbed a bottle of water and some fruit, this dude eats healthy and I'll freely admit my lunch wasn't anywhere in comparison (but I could work it off in the gym, no worries).

"Do you want to come round mine to work on our English assignment after school sometime this week?" Adam asked and I suppressed a groan, simply because I knew how much his Dad disliked me (scratch that: how much his Dad HATED me!).

"Actually, I was thinking you could come round my place" I offered and mentally crossed my fingers, prying Adam would say yes.

"Yeah, alright then," Adam said with an easy smile and I grinned like an idiot as we went to pay for our lunches, but Adam pulled out his wallet and gestured towards me as he told the cash register "I'm paying for him as well"

Looks like it was officially "next time" and seeing the smug look on Adam's face made me chuckle. I fell into step as we wondered around the canteen, looking for somewhere to sit.

That new girl in Glee (the red haired one… Becca or Becky) was sitting by herself at a table reading a book and Adam headed to her table, I smiled at the way he was always caring about others as I followed him.

"Hey, Bella," Adam said cheerfully as he sat next to her (Oh, her name's Bella… well I was close anyway) "do you mind if we join you?"

Bella looked at Adam in slight surprise, but her face fell into shock when she saw me with him and she seemed lost for words. I gave a small smile, hoping that she wasn't scared shitless of me because I was a Puckerman.

"No, of course not" Bella mumbled and I took the seat next to Adam, already munching on my French fries and partly listening to Adam and Bella's conversation.

"So what are you reading?" Adam asked with interest and I looked up to see Bella's face beam up with excitement, she was clearly a bit of a bookworm like Adam and I could tell where this conversation was heading.

"_Hidden _from the _House of Night_ series." Bella explained and Adam had a wide grin on his face that was seriously cute, which made me stop eating and I started to pay attention. Anything to see that boy smile was worth paying attention to.

"I love those books!" Adam said excitedly "I've read them all, including the novellas."

"I know, they're so awesome." Bella beamed, all signs of shyness gone now "I can't believe there's only two left in the series."

"What book is that then?" I asked, a little intrigued now as I looked at the book cover.

"Ten." Adam and Bella said in unison, making me look from one to the other in shock. Ten books in a series with two more on the way, shit these books must be seriously good.

"Aren't they similar to _Twilight_?" I asked and Adam shook his head, looking at me in disbelief.

"Hell no, they're so much more complicated and darker," Adam explained and I chuckled, loving the way he looked so serious when he was taking about something that he was passionate about.

"So what are they about?" I asked, casually slinging my arm over the back of his chair and grinning as he went into full blown book mode.

I was half listening to Adam's explanation about vampyres, raven mockers and some goddess chick called Nyx, but the other half of me was taking a great interest in every small detail of Adam's face: those beautiful green eyes, the way his nose crinkled when he was serious and how sexy that was, the way his mouth moved and looked so kissable… shit, I would give anything to kiss him right now and I didn't even care I was in a room filled with all my classmates. I only saw Adam.

"Aww, don't you guys look cute!" cooed an annoyingly gay voice and I gritted my teeth, trying to stay calm as I turned and saw Blaine standing by our table with a super asshole smirk.

I looked coolly back at him and didn't bother to move my arm away from Adam, it was a completely friendly and innocent gesture and moving would give him more ammo to take the piss.

"Piss off, Anderson" I said shortly, glaring at that face I was dying to punch and I ignore the frown Adam gave me for being rude "we're having lunch."

He smirked at me with a sly grin before turning to smile sweetly at Adam and I had to fight the urge to move my arm from the chair and wrap it around Adam's shoulders.

Fix up, man! I told myself firmly, you don't own Adam! But Anderson sure as hell doesn't either.

"Hey, so do you want to go practice a few duets in the choir room before Glee Club this afternoon?" Blaine asked Adam causally and I wanted to vomit, subtlety wasn't his strong point at all.

"Nah, I'm good here thanks." Adam said and it was my turn to smirk at Blaine, feeling completely smug now "I'll see you in Glee though."

Blaine looked irritated, but shrugged it off and gave his false charming smile.

"I'll see you later," Blaine said and he walked out of the canteen.

I looked back to Adam and saw he looked irritated and I secretly hoped it was because of Anderson.

"You okay?" I asked softly and Adam nodded, giving a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Adam assured me, but I knew that wasn't the case "he's just seriously starting to get on my nerves now, his just… never mind."

I was about to ask him what he was about to say, but I suddenly realised I needed the bathroom (I'd drunk way too much water during our dance class and now it was starting to show).

"I'll be right back, I gotta take a piss." I told them, before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

On my way into the bathroom, I thought back to my dance lesson with Adam and how feelings that I'd never felt stirred somewhere deep in my gut. Holding Adam close to my chest was amazing (emotionally as well as physically) and I loved the way he smelled, loved the way I was slightly taller than him and the way he absolutely trusted me to lead him in a dance that was quite intimate for two guys topped it all off. Was this how it felt to fall in love with someone? You noticed every little thing while you was with them and the little things were just as big as the big things?

Was I falling for Adam? A guy?

That question opened up a whole lot of other questions and I was starting to realise that I might not be so certain of my sexuality at all… I was in deep shit.

But I knew what would happen if I admitted I was gay and had feelings for Adam (especially if he felt the same way), my friends and family's opinions of me will completely change and they won't see me as the same person. I couldn't handle that. I especially couldn't handle that if I put myself out there for Adam and he didn't feel the same way, what the fuck would I do then?

I tried miserably to force these thoughts and fears out of my head as I entered the guys' toilets and took a piss in an empty cubical.

As I flashed the toilet, I heard the door to the bathroom open and someone walk in but I didn't take much notice. I zipped my jeans up and unlocked the cubical and walked out, but I stopped dead when I saw Blaine leaning against the door with his arms crossed and smirking at me.

"I think we should have a little chat, little Puckerman" Blaine chuckled darkly, no friendliness in his eyes.

Fuck.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily, clenching my hands into fists as I glared at Blaine "if you're here to try and look at my junk, I suggest you piss off before I knock your lights out!"

Blaine chuckled again, shaking his head and pushing himself off the door.

"You're definitely not my type, Jacob… Adam, however," Blaine sighed and wolf whistled at the thought of Adam "now that's a piece of ass I wouldn't mind tapping."

Fury burned inside me as the mental image of Blaine touching and kissing Adam burst into my mind, the thought made me sick and I wanted to kill Anderson for putting it there in the first place. Adam was worth more than a million of any Blaine and he didn't deserve him, I wouldn't let him have Adam just to end up hurting him!

"There it is!" Blaine hissed triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger at my face "that look."

"What look?" I demanded through gritted teeth as I tried to control my breathing, but this made Blaine more smug and he glared at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"The look of anger, jealousy and protectiveness" Blaine explained, walking closer to me with a sly grin "every time I look at Adam you glare daggers at me, every time I speak to him you cut in and I see the way you look at him. You… like… Adam."

Blaine was now right in front of me, his face looking calmly back at mine and I was now shaking with uncontrollable anger. How did he know?

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped, fighting the urge to punch him in the face and keep my cool.

"Have you seriously gone through every girl at this school, now you're starting on the guys?" Blaine asked coyly "or is it something about Adam? I get it, dude. White British guy, sweet, smart, good-looking and athletic… hard for any guy to resist."

I shoved Blaine forcefully away from me, causing him to stagger backwards and nearly fall but he didn't and the look of satisfaction on his face was making me fucking mad!

"Don't talk about Adam like that!" I shouted furiously and I stormed towards the door, knowing if I didn't leave now I would do something I might regret.

But Blaine's voice made me stop at the door, his words slicing me like a knife.

"Oh, I get it now… you've always been gay and you've tried to hide it by sleeping with any girl you can get your hands on, but now Adam's in the picture and you're starting to have feelings for him," Blaine's voice was a hateful and hurtful hiss, each word hitting a raw nerve "but you're afraid to act on these feelings, because you don't think he'll feel the same and why should he? You're nothing but a half black little thug whose mother shags married men and lives off financial aid."

My vision turned red as I charged at Blaine, knocking him to the floor and throwing punch after punch into his face. He said exactly what most people thought I was, but insinuating that Adam thought them too had sent me over the edge and I wanted to beat him until those hateful words stopped playing themselves on repeat in my head. I ignored Blaine's cries and pleas for me to stop, I ignored the blood and bruises that were starting to appear on his face, I even ignored my hand throbbing in pain as it continuously hit Blaine's face with deadly force.

"Jake…Please…STOP!" Blaine begged as I continued to punch his face, but I was past caring. I wanted to inflict a small portion of the pain people give me all my life!

The door burst open and two people rushed in, but I barely noticed there presence and continued to beat the already bloody and bruised face of Blaine Anderson.

"Jake, stop!" a familiar voice yelled and Adam's strong hands pulled me off the cowering Blaine, pulling me to my feet and gripped my forearms from behind to restrain me from attacking him again as Mr Shue crouched next to Blaine with a look of terrified concern. Blaine was slightly crying, but I didn't care… that bastard deserved to be in pain!

"He… attacked me…" Blaine whimpered tearfully, winning first class act for Fake Drama Queen. Amazing how he goes from disrespectful racist asshole, to innocent and unaware victim in minutes.

"He provoked me!" I snapped angrily, but Mr Shue turned and glared at me with look of such anger and disappointment it hurt to look at.

"If I were you, I'd keep very quiet!" Mr Shue told me firmly, forcing his voice to remain calm.

I pulled out of Adam's hands and turned to him to explain what really happened, but the look of fear and hurt in Adam's eyes made the words die on my lips.

I could deal with the racist insults and cussing from a stuck up rich boy, but knowing that Adam was afraid of me was unbearable. Here I was, my knuckles bruised and covered in someone else's blood, looking at someone I really cared for and seeing them look at me like I was a completely different person. This was too much!

My eyes burned with tears as I felt the walls closing in on me, I needed to get out and I needed to be away from those hurt and confused green eyes.

"Jake…" Adam began, reaching for me and I instinctively moved away from him looking anywhere but at him as the tears escaped my eyes "Jake, talk to me… it's okay."

It's not okay! How is any of this okay?!

I couldn't stay here, I needed to be anywhere but here!

I rushed past Adam and into the corridor, sprinting for the main exit and ignoring Adam's yells for me to come back. I could hear his feet running after me, but I pushed myself to run faster and out of the school building and into the parking lot.

I ran out into the street, not knowing where I was going and following the pavement without really noticing where I was going and was left with my own painful thoughts for company.

Somewhere I had lost Adam, but I had no idea when and just kept on running… I needed to keep running.

The tears fell down my face as Blaine's words tore at my insides and I kept seeing Adam's hurt and fearful face, but that one question kept torturing me.

What if I was the good for nothing thug everyone thought I was? What if that's all I'll ever be?

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, make sure you leave a review as well (it's always great to hear what you readers think and to get feedback on my writing).**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Adam POV

I sat outside the principle's office, trying to keep calm and not flip out and punch a wall (which is honestly what like doing). I had never seen Jake that furious before and I'll admit it scared me, but seeing his hurt and teary eyes made my fear instantly disappear. Jake was my friend and I really cared about him, which meant that whatever had caused Jake to attack Blaine I knew it must have been provoked and I just needed to know he was okay. Blaine had been milking the victim card so much it was officially sour and I have been stuck here for the last thirty-five minutes giving my account of what happened, which should have lasted ten minutes but I've been ordered to sit here until Figgins says I can leave.

Fucking brilliant.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Jake's number, putting the phone to my ear and prying that he'll pick up. Come on, Jake… please just tell me you're okay. I'd run after him out of the school to try and call him back and calm him, but I'd lost him on the main road. He could be anywhere now. God, I hope he hasn't done anything stupid.

Pick up, pick up, pick up…

Nothing. It just went straight to voicemail.

"Hey,"

I turned and glared daggers at Blaine as he sat down next to me, sighing heavily as if he had the wait of the world on his shoulders and it was obvious he was proud of possibly getting Jake suspended.

"Don't talk to me like we're mates." I said shortly, not even wanting to look at him or listen to his bullshit excuses.

"Hey, I'm the victim here," Blaine protested innocently "your ghetto trash buddy attacked me for no reason-"

"Don't talk about him like that!"

I turned and glared so fiercely at him, that his words faltered and I was sincerely tempted to add a few more bruises on his face from yours truly. Jake was not trash, he was one of the most genuine people I knew and he was a much more real person than King Shallow over here.

Blaine shrugged and I seriously wanted to punch that smirk off his face, he was such a prick!

"You into him?" Blaine asked and I stared at him in confusion, making him roll his eyes "come on dude, I know you play for the same team and it's okay. Actually, I think we could make a pretty good couple and I like mixing with a bit of culture."

My stomach dropped to the floor and fear filled my insides at the thought of Blaine figuring out my secret, but that was instantly replaced by anger at his creepy comment about us being a thing. Did he actually think he was being charming by acting like a twat, treating everyone like they were beneath him and talking to people like they're a piece of crap? He's pathetic, how he has not been punched before today I'll never know.

I would rather drown myself in a river full of dog shit than go out with you,

I thought bitterly.

"Ooh, that's harsh." Blaine smirked and I suddenly realised I'd said that last comment aloud, but I simply glared at him. I'd had enough of this!

"What did you say to Jake?" I demanded and Blaine just raised an eyebrow "I know you said something to make me react like that, what did you do?"

"I gave him some home truths about his sad existence," Blaine shrugged nonchalantly and I swear I never hated someone so much as I did now "I guess the truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"You arrogant arsehole!" I said angrily, causing the receptionist to jump with fright "Jake Puckerman is more of a man than you'll ever be! If you want to see someone with a said existence, look in the fucking mirror!"

Blaine's face fell into shock, but I ignored him and just wanted to get out of this bloody school!

I grabbed my rucksack off the floor by my feet and stood up, slinging it over my shoulder as I stormed out of the room and into the pack corridor that was filled with students.

I had one thought in my mind: find Jake.

But that mastermind plan went to hell as I marched out of the school entrance and walked straight into Dad, who frowned at me as he caught my arm and stopped me from going anywhere.

"You. Home. Now." Dad said sternly. It's hard to believe he's an English teacher, the man can't even put a sentence together.

"Yeah I will," I said firmly, pulling out of my dad's grasp "I just have to find Jake first."

"No, I heard what happened with that Anderson boy and I'm telling you you're not going anywhere near that Jacob!" Dad said seriously, frowning and I stared at him in disbelief.

Seriously? Dad was making Jake sound like a violent thug who would beat up anyone without stopping to think about it, why was I the only one at this stupid school who was fighting Jake's corner? He wasn't the disruptive teenager who beats the shit out of his classmates that everyone thought he was, he was a good guy and a good friend. Why can't these idiots see that?!

"I'm not- oi, get off!"

Dad grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car, stopping at the passenger side and glaring at me.

"Either you get in now, or I throw you in," Dad ordered "because I'm not allowing you within sniffing distance of Jacob, do you understand?"

Look who's finally gone from good cop to bad cop, I actually wanted to just flip him the finger and storm off and at the same time I knew the repercussions wouldn't be worth it. I heaved a deep sigh, before reluctantly getting into the car and slamming the door behind me.

As Dad locked the door (Jesus, the man has such little faith in me), I quickly sent Jake a text before Dad got into the car:

_Me: Jake, please just let me know you're safe mate. Call or text me, I don't give a shit… just let me know you're okay because I'm worried about you._

Jake POV

_Tap, tap, tap._

Throwing stones was a bitch, especially when a part of you is shitting it knowing that you might be knocking on the wrong window. The fact that it was midnight and I was freezing my ass off wasn't helping the situation at all. I'd spent all day just wondering around town, not really caring where I was going or what I was going to do. After all, no one really gave a crap about me right?

Wrong. Big time.

Twelve missed calls and a text that was short but seriously tugged at my heartstrings (crap, did I just admit that?) and my mind was cleared blank of Blaine's verbal attack and Mr Shue's disapproving look, it was all focused on Adam. Guilt filled me as I listened to Adam's voicemail, tears stinging my eyes and I actually stopped in the middle of a shopping mall to listen (yep, I was wondering around the mall and I have no interest in shopping… I never had, that's a girl's thing) and each one was filled with similar messages. The boy was worried sick about me and wanted to know I was okay.

The fact that he seriously was showing concern for me and was genuine put me on cloud night, I would've been the same if this situation was visa versa.

I needed to see him, hold him, look into those beautiful green eyes and just…

Ugh! Shut up! He's your buddy, that's it!

I was seriously starting to sound like a pussy whipped dude, which is never going to happen (hello, I'm a Puckerman!) but I needed to see him and explain myself.

Slight problem - I had no money, my phone chose that moment to die and that left me with one alternative… walking.

So now I've sort of filled you in as to why I'm standing outside Adam's window recreating that scene from _Romeo & Juliet_ in the dead of night and I prayed to Buda that Adam was awake, because if he wasn't and his dad caught me… the phrase dead man walking would fit that scenario nicely.

I threw another pebble and it hit the window with a much louder _clunk_ and I winced, thank god I didn't smash it.

There was movement behind the curtains and the window was pulled open, to my relief it was the guy I'd been looking for and his eyes widening in shock when he saw me.

"Jake!" Adam whispered loudly, the alarm in his voice making me grin, his voice was so sexy when he talked like that "what are you doing here?"

"To see you." I answered simply shrugging, my hurt and angry feelings vanishing when I saw Adam. He always had that effect on me and I have to admit, I was starting to really like it "back up, I'm coming up."

I turned to the tree nearest the house and started climbing the branches, glad that my years of climbing tress as a kid had finally come in handle. Adam looked at me in exasperation mixed with fear as he moved back from the window when I reached the tallest branch and swung my legs in. Once my feet hit the wooden floor, I stumbled and nearly fell if it wasn't for Adam grabbing my waist and steadying me on my feet.

"You bloody idiot!" Adam hissed and I sniggered, secretly enjoying the way his hands felt on my waist and I pulled him into a hug, breathing in his natural scent and closing my eyes as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for today, Adam" I whispered softly into his neck and I felt his body relax in my arms as he returned the embrace, I pulled back slightly and chuckled when I noticed he was wearing a plain white T-shirt and black pyjama bottoms "cute PJs, they suit you."

Even in the dim light from the lamp on the beside table, I could see Adam blushing clearly and my mood got much more cheerful.

"I usually just wear boxers," Adam said firmly, pulling away from my arms and sitting on the bed "this is a rare occasion."

"I'm glad to have seen it then," I grinned at Adam as I sat next to him, trying not to fantasise about Adam in bed only wearing boxer briefs (danger zone, DON'T GO THERE!) and keep my mind on the conversation at hand "I really am sorry though. I know I scared you… being like that…"

The shame of knowing I had scared Adam when I started beating up Anderson return in all it's glory and I avoided his bright green eyes, just looking at my bruised knuckles on my lap.

There was a small silence where I bit my lower lip nervously, knowing that Adam was probably disgusted with my behaviour (hell, so was I) and that's why I was shocked senseless when he took hold of my hand in his, his thumb gently stroking my bruised knuckles.

"I'm never gonna agree with beating someone up," Adam said firmly and I looked up to see a small smile curving his lips "but I know you and I know you wouldn't hurt anyone unless you were pushed to your limit, but the teachers don't and you need to explain that to them."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes in exasperation, shaking my head at Adam. Those teachers hated my guts and they've wanted me out for months, well they've finally got something they could use to throw me out.

"Adam, they've wanted to kick me out for months and now they've got the best excuse ever," I told Adam gently, entwining my fingers in his… I wasn't ready to let go yet "I'm done for. Simple as."

Adam shook his head defiantly and the determined look on his face made him look hot, which made me grin at his serious expression.

"If you explain what happened and why you were arguing-" Adam began, but I shook my head firmly and he looked at me in confusion.

How the fuck could I tell the principle that I was fighting with Anderson because he was talking smack about the guy I had feelings for? My reputation would be destroyed and I'll be labelled a faggot and for what? To finish my junior year at that dump? Hell no!

"I can't tell them." I said shortly and Adam frowned at me, his confusion intensifying.

"Why?" he asked warily "what happened?"

Okay, moment of truth (literally), I could lie to the teachers, my mom, my half-brother and even my friends… but I couldn't lie to Adam. Whatever these feelings were, they weren't disappearing they were becoming stronger and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. Adam had this effect on me, I found everything from his looks to his personality attractive and when I'm with him he makes me want to be a better person. No one ever looked at me the way he did and I had to accept, my feelings were more than friendship. I took a deep breath and looked Adam squarely in the eyes, time to man up and take whatever happens next full on.

"You." I said gently, but Adam still looked confused and another deep calming breath "he started on me because he knows I like you and he wanted to torment me with it, till I snapped and punched him…"

I could see that Adam was trying to justify the "like you" as I sign of friendship, but there was no way to see a second meaning in my statement and his eyes widened with understanding.

"Err…" he started, but I was on a roll and couldn't stop myself.

"I don't know what this is between us, but I really like you, Adam." I said softly, moving to sit closer to him and looking at him with nothing but sincerity in my eyes "I'm not trying to mess with your head and I'm not playing a joke, I'm being completely honest."

Adam seemed lost for words, his mouth open slightly in shock as he struggled to find words and nothing came out. In an attempt to calm him, I cupped the side of his face with my hand that wasn't holding his hand and gently stroked his cheek while staring at those beautifully kissable lips.

My touch seemed to bring Adam out of his daze and he finally stammered a response.

"Jake… please think about this?"

I shook my head, not having the right words to say what I felt and just gazing into his green eyes. In that moment, I stopped worrying about what the rest of the world might think and I just knew that Adam was what mattered. I moved my face closer to Adam's feeling his breath quicken as our lips were mere inches apart and I gave him plenty of time to pull back or tell me to fuck off.

He didn't though and I knew that was him giving me permission. I gently put my hand behind his neck and pulled him close, pressing my lips against his incredibly soft ones.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter (it's finally getting into the romantic storyline lol and I hope I did this chapter justice)**

**As always, a review is greatly appreciated because I love getting the feedback from you awesome readers and hearing what your thoughts are of this story. :)**

**Thanks again and unti next time ;)**

**P.S. _A Timeless Love _will be the next fanfic to be updated**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys, brand new chapter here and as always a review to give any feedback would be awesome.**

**As you can see, the story is now rated M, this is because I want to write a more serious plot for this story and that DOESN'T mean that this is a slash story (this is a love story between Jake Puckerman and my OC and there will be some romantic and intimate moments but I won't be writing any graphic sex scenes, so just to warn any readers who are into that stuff... This isn't that kind of story)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Adam POV

This can't be happening, this must be a dream (although if it was, I have the world's best imagination). Jake Puckerman was in my bedroom at night and was kissing me… this was seriously not normal!

I mean, Jake was straight and a pure womanizer so why was he telling me he liked me more than a friend and making out with me? Okay, I know what you're thinking… a seriously hot guy is kissing me and I'm having an internal freak out.

I tried to think logically, but the feel of Jake's lips softly caressing mine in a gentle kiss made my mind go blank and I just gave in to the pleasure of Jake's lips as I returned the kiss. I moved my hand to cup the side of his face as he Jake moaned silently against my lips, gently pushing me back onto my pillows and then straddled my waist.

The small smile that curved Jake's amazing mouth was unbearable and I grabbed Jake's neck and pulled him into another kiss, loving the taste of his mouth as I let my hands trail up his shoulders and slid off his leather jacket and threw it on the floor. Jake chuckled and grinned at me, pulling back and sliding his T-shirt off his body and my eyes drank in his beautifully toned muscles.

"God, you're beautiful" I breathed, sitting up with Jake still straddling my hips and let my fingers feel his strong chest. Jake's body stiffened when I touched him, but quickly relaxed as I softly kissed his neck and his breathing quickened as I found the soft spot on his neck that was making him gasp with pleasure.

"A-Adam…" Jake gasped, slowly grinding his hips against mine and that nearly drove me over the edge. Why did this boy make me want to throw myself at him?

Jake reluctantly pulled back and his hands lightly tugged at my shirt, so I allowed him to take it off and his alluring brown eyes stared at me in astonishment. This was so new to both of us and felt so familiar at the same time, the nervousness and passion was undeniable and all I could think about was that Jake's touch was pure heaven.

I grabbed Jake's hips and pulled him back onto the bed, moving quickly so that I was now straddling his hips and I was grinning at the challenging smirk in Jake's eyes that was so sexy.

With my hands on either side of his face, I moved closer and kissed him again, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth and gently caress my tongue. His lips moved perfectly with mine and he bit playfully on my bottom lip, making me moan with delight into Jake's mouth and I felt his lips curved in a satisfied smirk as he kissed me again. Jake's hands gently stroked my back and moved slowly lower, reaching my butt where I felt his hands caress gently and my body froze.

Instantly I pulled back, gasping for air as I looked at Jake's concerned face while the reality of this situation finally hit. This wasn't me! I wasn't going to lose my virginity like this (yeah, I'm seventeen and I haven't had sex… but that doesn't mean I'm going to fuck the first guy that kisses me, no matter how cute and sweet they are) and I felt my face burn with humiliation as I looked away from Jake and quickly got off the bed. I needed space, I can't look at him while he's so sexy shirtless and lying on my bed.

"Adam, I'm sorry." Jake said quickly, jumping off the bed as I pulled on my shirt and mentally willed the blood to return to other parts of my body and not be focused on one area "I wasn't trying to pressure you into… shit, I'm so sorry"

I shook my head and turned on him as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I shook him off. I glared at him, using anger to hide my insecurities about my attraction towards Jake and wanting nothing more than to be left alone. My family didn't even know I was gay, my mum didn't give a shit and my life was already complicated enough without me having feelings for Jake. I noticed he was still shirtless and I completely ignored his perfectly muscular chest or his beautiful lips and glared angrily at his worried expression, looking like he actually cared about my feelings. I don't need his concern, I've managed fantastically on my own and I didn't need him or anyone else!

"Get out, now!" I told Jake in a serious whisper, clenching my hands into fists and wanting nothing more than to hit a wall.

"No, Adam-" Jake said earnestly, but I quickly cut across him and knew that the only way to get him out was to hurt him.

"I don't want you here!" I told him, fighting back angry tears and quickly moving out of his arms' reach as he tried to hug me "seriously, I'm not going to be messed with by you and I'm not going to be you're little experiment/"

Jake's mouth opened in shock and he seemed lost for words, looking at me with hurt in his eyes. That's all I was though, an experiment. Jake Puckerman was hot, charming and a known womanizer… so how come he's suddenly interested in guys and especially the new kid from a fucked up home and an over achiever. He had no idea that my life is way complicated than anyone thought and I wasn't going to let my guard down to be hurt and betrayed by someone I cared about.

"I'm not messing you around. Adam…" Jake said quietly and looked at me with a sincere expression "I do care about you."

I shook my head, refusing to believe him and crossed my arms over my chest as if I thought I could protect myself from the tidal wave of confusing and terrifying emotions. This was the first time I had allowed myself to give into my suppressed feelings and I could no longer deny the fact that being close to another guy emotionally and intimately was what I secretly desired and I could picture the disapproving face of my father and his hateful words. Why was my life so complicated?!

I glared at Jake, the tears pouring from my eyes and I saw that Jake went to comfort me but stopped himself. I never cried, because I knew it was a sign of being emotionally weak and I hated myself for crying in front of Jake.

"You don't care about me in that way, Jake" I told him firmly, trying hard to keep my voice under control "you're straight, you've never even looked interested in a bloke and you expect me to believe you have feelings for me?!"

"I do!" Jake said tearfully, running his hand over his short cropped hair and staring imploringly at me "maybe I've always been gay, I dunno man. I'm just so confused!"

You're not the only one! But he just said the thing that was clear, he was confused and didn't know what he was feeling… which includes his confusion over his sexuality and me. That thought hurt the most as I looked at Jake's scared eyes and forced myself not to break down.

"Well don't use me as a way to find out!" I said shakily and then took a deep breath to calm my breathing "I need you to go, now…"

"No, Adam… just listen-" Jake begged with his voice choked with painful emotions as he took hold of my hand in both of his, but I pulled away and the look of hurt in his tearful eyes made my heart ache with sadness. I couldn't handle this all in one night, I needed to be alone and not see those beautiful brown eyes fill with tears.

"Jake… please, just go…" I said silently, my body feeling emotionally drained and I angrily wiped the fresh tears from my face. Jake looked at me for a moment, before silently nodding and pulling on his T-shirt and leather jacket. The tears were still visible on his face as he walked to the window and climbed out, not looking back as he climbed the window and began his slow descend to the ground. As soon as he was out the window and safely climbing down the tree, I stormed over to my window and slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains closed to block out the night sky and my view of Jake.

Once alone, I sat on my bed and put my face in my hands as I tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. How did I let that happen? Jake had kissed me and I made no attempted to stop him, almost making me believe that Jake actually liked me in that way. Of course he didn't, how stupid could I actually get? Jake loved Marley and I was simply a distraction… that being sad, the hurt feelings that tore my insides made me blink back more tears. I really thought I'd found some decent friends (one in particular) and my life was finally getting some normality, but it was just getting more fucked up and I know I'd definitely lost Jake as a friend now.

For the first time in years, I completely broke down in tears and knowing that I had no one to turn to.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up sometime next week.**


End file.
